Zoids, Lunar Balance
by The Fallen Angel King
Summary: *CH. 3* The man and Brad converse about old times. Familar words echo in their mind. Maria...War...Shadow...Wind....
1. Live On Bright Comet

**Zoids, Lunar Balance: Live on Bright Comet**

I do not own Zoids, but if I did I would make a show that revolves around the couples. This is a Brad and Naomi fic so all you yaoi and other stuff freaks leave!

Naomi looked down into the cliff. _Brad I just wish I could have told you how I felt before...this had to happen._ She thought silently and then remembered what had happened.

~Flashback~

Naomi dialed the number in and waited for Brad to pick up. She heard his calm and gentle voice answer it. "Hey um Brad...would you maybe sometime I don't know like to go to the movies together?" Brad took some time to contemplate. His voice sounded a little high-pitched though.... "NO! GET OUT OF MY LIFE NAOMI!" Brad yelled almost sounding like Leena.

~End Flashback~

Tears started to run down her cheeks as she though about it._ "Brad I'm sorry.... Don't worry because in seconds_ _ I'll be out of your life...forever. Goodbye Brad Hunter. Even though you may not love me I love you...."_ Naomi said in a whisper. 

She suddenly felt to warm hands lay on her shoulders. "Naomi...." Brad Hunter said softly into her ear. She looked back and ran into his arms. She felt the tears drip down onto his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. 

"Naomi...I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me. I heard the whole conversation. Leena also apologizes. She was the one that told you to get out of my life. She just has a little rivalry with you. But she didn't mean to make want to kill yourself. Naomi trust me...I of all people would never want you out of my life. And if I had to prove that to you...I would leave the Blitz team in a second and join up with you. And if you want me too I will."

Naomi felt even more tears fall down onto him and she knew that they were tears of joy. "Brad *sniff* I'm sorry I didn't *sniff* trust you *sniff*." Naomi said looking into his handsome eyes. "I love you Brad!" She flung herself on him and began to cry some more. "Naomi I love you too...more than anyone." Brad said holding her softly.

Naomi got in her GunSniper and Brad got in his ShadowFox. Brad walked along with her too make sure she was ok. Naomi smiled and then blushed when they got back to the base and he kissed her softly on the lips. 

Suddenly gunfire was heard and Backdraft men with guns jumped down from the WhaleKing. Brad stepped in front of Naomi and in a flash laid on the ground bleeding from a bullet wound. One of the men shouted, "GIVE US THE LIGER!" 

Naomi dragged Brad inside and wrapped him up in bandages. "Brad...." Naomi said holding him close. 

"Hey this is Naomi. What will happen next? Will the Backdraft get the Liger Zero? Will Brad survive his wound? Find out next time on, Zoids, Lunar Balance." 


	2. The New Zoid

**Zoids, Lunar Balance: The New Zoid**

I do not own Zoids, except my character and his Zoid

Naomi laid a rag on Brad's forehead. Gunshots were heard all around. Then all of the sudden it was totally quiet....

"Huh? What's going on?" Leena said and then looked out the window. Guards were running from a Zoid in the sky. Then in a second a gigantic beam of energy shot out destroying a black WhaleKing. Brad stood up and then gave a smile when seeing the outline of the Zoid. He ran in a hurry to the hanger to get the ShadowFox.

~Inside the unknown Zoid~

"All too easy. Dang Backdraft. The have very weak Zoids and other stuff." He said from the Cockpit and then heard Brad's voice. He smiled and started to fire at the Zoid. The Zoid had seemed to use up all of its ammo.

~Back at the Hover Cargo~

"Oh no. Brad's used up all his ammo." Leena said and the others gave a sigh and Bit coughed a ammo freak. Brad dropped the gatling gun and ran. The dragon-like Zoid flew after and they saw the mouth beginning to glow. "BRAD!" They all yelled then they saw a black light emit from the ShadowFox. 

"Moons of Fate!" Brad yelled as the ShadowFox struck down the unknown Zoid which went crashing into the ground. A man in a total white trench coat and white jeans jumped out and smiled at Brad. "Been awhile Shadow, eh?" He said with a smirk. Brad jumped from the ShadowFox and smiled also. "You too Wind." "Nah, got the new rank of Flame. Though I quit now. Just going to be a normal pilot. A mercenary like yourself Shadow or should I say Brad Hunter?" The man called Flame and Brad shook hands and walked back to the base.

"So, Kanis how's everything been going for you? I see that the Drackon is still intact. And my old Command Wolf was destroyed, but then I got an Ultimate X just like you...the ShadowFox." Kanis smiled and relaxed as he looked up toward the sky. "Uh...I don't mean to interrupted this moment of old friends, but how do you each know each other." Both Brad and Kanis smiled and in unison said, "We're old war buddies." Naomi and Bit smiled as they got ready to share there story.

"Hey its Kanis. You sure you really want to know about me and Brad. What those nicknames mean? Find out next time on Zoids, Lunar Balance!"


	3. Past Wars and Future Battles

**Zoids, Lunar Balance: Past Wars and Future Battles**

I do not own Zoids except for my character

Naomi looked as Brad and Kanis talked together catching up on what has happened lately. Bit began eavesdropping. "So what happened to Maria?" Brad said sipping his coffee his voice not giving any emotion. "She's gone...I'm sorry bud." Kanis said. Bit heard something hit the table which he assumed was Brad's fist. "Damn...Maria...." He said sadness in his voice.

Bit pushed a little too far and the door opened up. He fell into the door. Brad looked at him. "You better not tell anybody about Maria." He said calmly. "I...I-I-won't...I won't!" Bit said and then Kanis who was holding his neck dropped him. "So...do you guys wanna hear how me and Brad met?"

Everyone nodded walking in. "I only know the beginning Brad." Kanis said and then got ready to tell the story. (This part of the story will take place from Kanis' view)

~flashback~

_ It was during the great Zoidan War. I was drafted by the Zoid Commission. I was in team Alpha-001XII. The teams consist of three members and a leader. I was the aerial unit, one guy with a war shark was the aqua unit, and this guy. *_points to Brad* _We were assigned to attack an innocent base to show the enemy that we were willing to do anything to win. When we went out we were attacked...Me and the leader, Darren Striker, survived. Brad disappeared in the flames along with the man with the war shark._

_ Then is was my job to tell Maria. She was heartbroken...tears streamed down her face. It reminded me of a wife loosing a husband._

_ We came back with 12 other teams. I was appointed Wind rank. One of the highest ranks. As we lead siege to the military base, GunSnipers attacked us from behind. We were hit very hard and almost destroyed. Until Brad in his Command Wolf saved us. He was given a medal of Honor and the rank of Shadow. He was now the leader of the Alpha unit._

_ The Alpha unit began attacking the major bases until we had taken out every single base. Then Brad quit saying, "I've got to fulfill my promise. Take good care of Maria." He said then left...._

~end flashback~

Kanis gave a slight nod then a smile. He stood up and drew a pistol. He pointed the Magnum at Brad and fired. Brad collapsed on the floor bleeding. Kanis gave a smile and kicked him. "The Backdraft Group wants revenge, Brad. Maria was just one of their targets. And you are now the other." Suddenly an elbow hit the back of Kanis' head. Jack Sisco stood there with Kelly and Chris behind him. Kanis jumped up and ran for his Zoid. He jumped in the dragon like Zoid and flew at the group of people grabbing Naomi.

Brad stood up and ran toward the Shadow Fox. He jumped from rock to rock trying to catch up to the traitor and Naomi. He fired a few shots from his gatling gun then heard Kanis say, "I see you want to kill your girlfriend."

Brad began to surge with anger. He burst at full speed and yelled, "THIS ISN'T FOR ME OR NAOMI...IT'S FOR MARIA! MOONS OF FATE!" He slashed the dragon Zoid and jumped out holding a pistol. He caught Naomi and landed on the ground with a thud. Both Zoids hit the ground and exploded. Kanis stood up in a jeep. He drew his pistol as did Brad both firing. Both men collapsed bleeding. Kanis drove the jeep off and let out a yell. "I'll get revenge Brad!" 

"Hey its Bit here. What's with that guy? Omph!" "Hey it's Leena! I hope Brad's ok. Also who was this Maria? Maybe Naomi has some compition? Who knows? Find out next time on Zoids, Lunar Balance!"


End file.
